


These Mishaps You Bubble-Wrap

by xDinahQueenx



Series: 20 Ships [7]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You don’t want him winding up like Spencer, do you?” </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Mishaps You Bubble-Wrap

**Author's Note:**

> For the 20 Ships Drabble Challenge. Title provided by the lovely purewhitepage. :3

“Did you tell Jack that he could go to Cole’s sleepover on Saturday?” Aaron asked as he came in to the bedroom and Dave looked up from where he was going through the stack of the books they’d accumulated in the last month for bed time reading material. Then he nodded a little, plucking out A Land More Kind Than Home, and standing from the crouch he’d been in.   
  
“It’s on a Saturday, starts after soccer practice, and besides… you said it was a good idea for him to start making more friends.” Dave knew that Haley’s death had set Jack back socially, and though he was a good, sweet boy, he was already struggling with his- at the time- broken home. Not to mention that things had become a little awkward now that Dave and Aaron had become “official”.   
  
“You heard me tell him earlier that he could not go,” Aaron said, his brow furrowing, “You were standing right next to me when I told him. Because he failed his spelling test.”   
  
Dave gave him a sort of flat stare.   
  
“You can’t punish him for that, Aaron.” Dave frowned at him, “Making connections at this age is especially important.” He gave Aaron an amused smile which the other man did not return.   
  
“You don’t want him winding up like Spencer, do you?”   
  
Aaron sighed.   
  
“That isn’t the point, David.” Aaron stressed his full first name, like Dave was in trouble.  
  
“There’s a point?” Dave retorted.   
  
“The point is that I told him he couldn’t go; you do not have any right to go against my wishes. It doesn’t matter if you think I’m in the wrong or not, it isn’t your decision.”   
  
Dave’s stare got even flatter. Not that Aaron seemed to care. One difficult part of dating the unit chief of the BAU was that they were particularly difficult to intimidate.   
  
“I think it’s at least partially my decision.” Dave reasoned. Aaron crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
“You know that I love you, Dave,” Aaron’s tone was patient, “But Jack isn’t your son and it gives him the illusion he can play us against one another and that is unacceptable. We’re supposed to be a united front. Besides, what do you know about being a parent?”   
  
Though, in truth, David had stopped paying a lot of attention when Aaron had said Jack wasn’t his son. Which was true enough, he supposed, but it made him feel hollow. The comment about his experience parenting stopped him cold and sucked the rest of the fight out of him.   
  
“Right,” Dave said, his voice a little distant. “Well, I’ll go tell him then.” Dave tossed the book down on the dresser and it knocked a few bottles of cologne off onto the floor.   
  
“Dave, wait,” Aaron started, putting a hand on his shoulder. But Dave shrugged him off and slammed the bedroom door behind him as he left.   
  
He would probably just go to his own home tonight. 


End file.
